


Silence

by Pamprunelle



Series: The Arkemptel Corner [1]
Category: Angel's Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Arkemptel, Arkemptel is THE Angel's Friends Otp in my book, Curtain Fic, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Introspection, Slice of Life, Why is no one acknowledging the potential these two have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamprunelle/pseuds/Pamprunelle
Summary: Angels and Devils are known to have always been at odds with each other, be it because of genetics or personal motivations it stood at that.But is it always the case?Here's a look into an interesting relationship we don't quite get enough insight on in the series.
Relationships: Arkhan/Temptel (Angel's Friends)
Series: The Arkemptel Corner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there beautiful people! 
> 
> Here I am doing right to the world and adding more (well-deserved) content to the Arkhan/Temptel tag, or Arkemptel, as I call the ship, because I shipped them then, watching the cartoon among other things and I still ship them today. 
> 
> And yes, I'm still watching the cartoon - it is so lovely. 
> 
> I loved the little bits of them given to us in the series, not having them as bi dimensional but an active part of their students' school life and EFFECTIVELY there for them, the way they clash but seem to fall into place with each other so naturally. 
> 
> Needless to say, I was hooked by these two in no time; I sincerely hope you'll enjoy this little tribute of mine that I plan on expanding into a series. 
> 
> Have a good read!

The shadows covered the inner rooms like a mantle, surrounded by nothing but almost utter silence and stillness. 

Almost because some in the school weren't that much interested in getting to rest their supposedly tired eyes yet; along the main corridor that passed from the Devils' quarters to the Angels', just in the middle, stood the respective teachers. 

One angel, one devil. 

They stood, side by side, watching through the window in silence and whispering soft words whenever they needed to as the light glow of street lights punctuated the solitary night atmosphere in the town.   
They thought of students, of battles, of near death experiences, in part non-surprised and in part delightfully glad to find each other in most of those memories. 

Logical, one might think, given the stage they partook in for them to be often in the company of the other, through the natural animosity that should have been there.   
Because had they been any other Angel or Devil, there would surely been assuredly louder arguments and less subtly woven messages to dive into through conversations.   
But no, Arkhan - Professor Arkhan - had almost immediately grown to like their playful and innocuous banter, his colleague's diametrically opposed point of view to reason at, and most of all appreciated her insight when he felt like he was at a loss for solutions, felt gratefulness in her own kind of genuine concern and gentleness, features many would find shocking for a Devil. 

Self-control, logic, intuition, feeling, perception, intelligence - his colleague was a force to be reckoned with and possessed all in good measure, always balancing his layered mind and inner self with ease. 

He for his part was quite hard to draw to anger, had analytical abilities and an empathy most certainly unrivalled in the building, through he tried to mask it carefully to appear impartial most of the time.   
She could see it clearly, unmistakably present in the way his clear eyes lingered on an empty spot, cogs turning on a matter she couldn't put her finger on but could quite easily get it out of him with her soft teasing, always soft, never forceful.   
Yes, Temptel - or, well, Professor Temptel - possessed many assets to her person, and one of them was without doubt her attentiveness. 

She could easily get to know the individuals in her nearness through sheer observation, and that happened frequently with the Angel at her side. 

So when she turned her head from the window's view to look at her companion, expecting him to be pensive and mentally roaming, instead finding him looking at her with light blue eyes and warmth in them, the amber in her own orbs could only reciprocate it, redirecting it wholly without a hint of hesitation. 

And so they smiled at each other, bringing their gloved hands to intertwine fingers in a fluid motion and stood, in comfortable silence, watching street lights dance along with feelings yet unnamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any and all opinions and advices down in the comments, it'll make me the happiest of "amateur" writers! 💗


End file.
